


the farther you go from where you start (the harder it is to get back)

by bibophilophile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Imprisonment, Cults, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Season 9, cas gets a hot girl makeover and it's just him being a good dad, it's more me poking them into character development but that works, not my any of the main characters nothing graphic and nothing on screen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibophilophile/pseuds/bibophilophile
Summary: “Hello, Dean.” Castiel's face sours as he swallows down the word. Dean’s had his name spoken like a prayer, a curse and a dirty word, but Cas says it like instant acid reflux and he has to fight the urge to hurl.Although that could be bruised ribs talking.“Hi Cas.” He hopes he doesn’t sound as broken as he feels.Cas frowns. “You look terrible.”No luck on that front then.***When Dean tells Cas to leave he doesn't come back.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	the farther you go from where you start (the harder it is to get back)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this but I've fallen down the rabbit hole and can't get up. 
> 
> Shout out to thegeminisage on tumblr for reminding me why I stopped watching during season 9 and its because I projected onto Cas so hard and hurting him hurt me.
> 
> Anyway I love the trope where the nerd gets kicked out of the group only to come back cooler and sexier than everyone else and in this case it means Cas becomes a dad while Dean destroys his liver and Sam makes puppy dog eyes at everyone around.
> 
> I don't have a beta and I only have a tenuous idea of my writing style, but I DO have a stick up my ass and its made of all the writing theory books I've consumed over the past few years, so hopefully that has some effect. 
> 
> I have this roughly sketched out but I warn you I'm so bad at finishing things because ADHD and a lack of emotional object permanence so if you want more feel free to bully me in the comments. Except don't actually bully me because I won't cry but I'll definitely pout about it. 
> 
> title from the front bottoms West Virginia

Dean’s mostly cleaned out the house when they get him. He didn’t have the time to case out the place, worried that the trail would get cold. He did pretty well if he does say so himself, left a trail of blood and guts up the mid-century modern walls. Bastards had been tight lipped though refused to give anything up, so he decided to set an example by killing them all. He had kicked the door in with three guns and a dozen knives and now he flings his last blade into a goons eye as another grunt body slams him with a table leg.

It’s a nice table, he thinks lazily as his face greets the floor, beech or something. You don’t see a lot of beech tables these days. Honestly the whole house is nicer then he’d pick for a body snatching demon cult, but he guesses its easier to get takeout this way.

The sounds of carnage continue distantly and Dean is so distracted by the thought of vintage woodworking that he doesn’t realise the room is quiet and he’s still alive until someone else's' blood gets sprayed across his face.

Still, he hesitates to open his eyes, unsure if he’s going to see salvation in the form of another hunter, or a reaper coming to finally finish the job.

He’s met with an angel instead.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel's face sours as he swallows down the word. Dean’s had his name spoken like a prayer, a curse and a dirty word, but Cas says it like instant acid reflux and he has to fight the urge to hurl.

Although that could be bruised ribs talking.

“Hi Cas.” He hopes he doesn’t sound as broken as he feels.

Cas frowns. “You look terrible.” 

No luck on that front then.

“And you look like a million dollars,” his grin catches on his split lip and he can taste fresh blood. “Been putting that strong, dark and nerdy charm to good use? Six years no phone call, makes a girl feel unwanted.”

“Why are you here?”

Dean pulls himself up with the help of the now structurally unsound table until he’s standing. The blood’s pooling in his mouth. Dean tastes copper and static as he swallows it down. “What? In North Dakota? Heard the weather this time of year was incredible, ripe for a vacation. What about you? Settled down, opened that B&B? Got so busy you couldn’t call?”

Cas, the not-so feathery bastard, just turns around and starts rifling through the goons pockets. Dean would help, but he’s pretty sure his ribs are at least cracked and he’s ninety-percent sure he hates the guy right now.

Dean ignores the flare of white pain around his edges, he’s always been good at pressing on wounds. “Or do you mean alive? Sorry, but we fared pretty okay after you through us to the wolves.” He’s never been as good at lying, but he’s had the practice.

Cas finds slips an angel blade from some poor schmucks jacket - Dean’s pretty sure the ganked that one thank you very much - and rises gracefully. He turns towards where Dean’s slumped against the wall with anger in his eyes. Dean blinks and Cas is superimposed with his first stumbling steps as a human, he blinks again and there’s an avenging angel ready to smite him where he stands.

Cas stops short, too far for a right hook, but close enough for a knife. Dean swallows again, metal and electricity, and tries not to shrink under that gaze, until he realises that anger isn’t for him.

“They took Sam.” It isn’t a question.

Dean chokes, which is apparently enough of an answer.

Cas nods, and he looks past Dean, into something in his soul.

“They took my family too.” he confesses and isn’t that a doozy. Six years and Cas is all grown up and Dean’s still failing at his one fucking job like he hasn’t learned better by now. 

The pain in his chest has moved to his throat and its all he can do to choke out, “I’m sorry.”

Cas’s eyes snap back and there’s steel in them, the kind of certainty Cas used to reserve for loving God.

“Don’t be sorry,” And Dean is pinned by the look in those and the blunt end of the angel blade that’s being shoved against his chest. ”Stop stalling and do something about it.”

Well, what can a guy say to an invitation like that?

**Author's Note:**

> please talk to me on twitter/tumblr (same @), my friend is only on season 4 and i'm dying


End file.
